A Grim day in Hel
by Neonxra
Summary: A young woman wakes up after a party to a mass murder. She seems to be the sole survivor of this event, but a strange voice is plagueing her. With nowhere else to go but the strange man she met at the crime scene, her life seems to take a turn for the worse when she realizes what world has opened up for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story about the serie Lucifer! I love this series so much and am very happy that season 5 is going to come! Well, about my story; ****A young woman wakes up in the wake of a mass murder. What she doesn't realize, is that she was supposed to be dead. She has no memories, only her body and new abilities. Is she losing her mind? Or are the two strangers entering her life after this tragedy telling the truth about what happend to her? And how much can she trust her new 'roommate' and his tales?**

**Chapter one.**

I strained to open my eyes. Man, what have I been drinking last night? I managed to raise myself up on one arm and immediately grabbed my head with the other. I looked around me and blinked a few times. There was a lot of red in my vision. Last time I checked, when I drinked myself in a stupor, the morning afters included strange men, not blood red vision.

I blinked a few more times and rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision. What I didn't realize until now was that I was met with a true horror show. Sure I've seen horror movies. But those were mild compared to what I was laying in. I remember.. a party going on and going to sleep with some random dude I met at this party.

I swung my legs over the bed, careful not to step in any blood puddles. My instincts told me to remain quiet, who knows whether or not the killer was still here, making sure he had finished the job. I carefully maneuvered the bodies and the blood. It horrified me to the bone. Throats slit, bodies disembowled. I work as a forensic pathologist but this was to brutal even for someone who works 40 hours a week with corpses.

Nearly reaching the door, I heard something. It sounded like a painful moan. I turned my head, seeing someone with their eyes open. It was a girl. She seemed no older than me, with blonde hair, now drenched in blood. I made my way to her and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?", I asked her. I looked her over, looking at where she was cut or stabbed, but I saw no signs of injury.

The woman grabbed my wrist. "You.. need.. to help me", she breathed heavy, which indicated she was somehow in a lot of pain. I grabbed the back of her head, gently lifting her into my arms, hopefully making her more comfortable.

"What can I help you with?", I asked her. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to her face. "You need to become the host", she told me. Her eyes rolled away and glazed over. I laid her back down and looked at her in confusion. The host? What did she mean by that? I straighten my back as I got up. I looked at my shirt. Great, I hadn't thought about getting any sort of DNA on me. Now this was going to be a problem. I looked around the room for a jacket that I could take with me to cover this up.

"Can't find what you're looking for?",

A British sounding voice got me to turn around faster than I wanted, causing me to become dizzy. "Easy there darling", the man said. I leaned against a wall, glaring at the man in the chair. "And who might you be?",

The man in the chair got up. He was a well dressed man with dark hair and just as dark eyes. Hate to admit, but the guy was pretty handsome, but I doubt he was here to flirt with me. I was still leaning against the wall, close to the door in case I needed to make a run for it. As far as I'm concerned, this guy seemed like suspect number one.

"Well.. I", the man got up with a flourish. "am the devil himself of course".

I tilted my head in confusion. Was I still drunk? Maybe I was drugged? All I knew was that this couldn't be real.

"Are you for real?", I asked. The man smiled. It seemed like a bit of a sadistic smile. Okay, most likely this was the killer. It wouldn't surprise me if I was going to be killed right now. _'Oh, he's.. as you humans would say 'for real''._

I jumped at the sound of a voice. I looked around. I looked at the strange man, who looked at me confused. "You heard that right? That voice", I said, pointing to my ear. The man just smiled at me and shook my head. "Perhaps you're going mad, darling",

A sigh escaped my lips as I decided to just ignore the man and continue my search for a jacket to cover this blood stain I've gained from holding that woman. I made my way towards the door next to me. '_I would advise against going through that door'._

I angrily glance over my shoulder towards the man, who was looking at some body that was bend over the kitchen counter. He seemed kind of intrigued by the murders. If he were the killer, would he be standing there admiring his handywork a few hours later? I mean I'm pretty sure this place has maids who clean regularly.

Opening the bathroom door I was met with an even more gruesome sight. Three bodies were stacked onto each other, with intestines next to them on a pile. I quickly covered my hand to block out the worst of the smell coming from the bodies. '_I warned you..' _the voice lingered. It sounded like it was whispered from close by me. I turned around, but the strange man wasn't behind me. No-one was as a matter of fact. Still confused I looked back at the bathroom scene. I found the lightswitch and flick the light on.

The walls were smeared with blood and guts. The mirror on the wall actually had a message smeared in blood. "Fear the one who shares their life with death", I read. This was some cultist shit if you asked me. This reminded me of that woman. She was mentioning something about becoming the host. Still had no idea who the host of what was going to be, but this must've been related in some way.

Perhaps the killer was looking for this.. 'host' person and killed everyone who wasn't it. I looked at my hands in horror. What if I was said host? I was the only survivor of this party.

"Found what you've been looking for?", the strange man asked me. I jumped with a slight yell. "Will you _not_ scare me like that?",

'_He's the devil, he'll do that a lot'._

This was it. Unless the man in front of me had some sort of telepathic abilities, the voice I heard wasn't the same as the man in front of me claiming to be the devil. I pointed over my shoulder. "Do you understand what that message means?", I asked him. He looked over my head -yeah I'm pretty short, so most men could do that- and read the thing written on the mirror.

He then looked at me and showed me that wide smile again. "Ah, so our scapegoat found itself a new host, huh?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

"Ah, so our scapegoat found itself a new host, huh?",

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Scapegoat? New host? What was this guy on about? Was he the one that was drugged? I was seriously confused about this whole situation, but appearantly it showed. The man opened the front door of the appartment we were in and extended his arm out towards the hall. "After you", he said and I just did what he asked.

Believe it or not, but this man seemed like the best bet in getting answers about this.. _scapegoat_ he was talking about. I covered myself with my arms crossed over my chest. The man noticed and got a vest from under his jacket. How he managed that beats me, but I was happy enough that I could cover myself up.

"Thanks", I gave a short nod and put the vest on. I zipped it closed as high as I could and stuffed my hands into the pockets. But as we were walking out of the building, something occured to me. "What's your name, actually?",

The man turned to face me and smiled. "My name, dear girl, is Lucifer Morningstar",

That was the full name of the angel that fell from heaven. My best friend used to be Catholic, before she discovered alcohol. It's sad really, I used to be the only irrational one, now I gotta be responsible from time to time.

"Wait", I choked back a laugh, "Your name is _actually_ Lucifer Morningstar?",

_'He's telling the truth, the devil is not allowed to tell lies'_

There was the voice again. Presumably from that 'scapegoat'. I ignored it for the most part, I didn't need someone else interfering with my life and the way I live it. The man, I mean.. Lucifer, smiled at me again. He seriously needed to stop doing that. "If you want answers, my best advice is for you to come with me", he told me. I tilted my head. "Well, scapegoat, what do you think?", I asked aloud. Lucifer seemed to find it humerous. I was just playing along. This was banana's if you asked me.

'_All will be revealed if you trust the devil'_ the voice cryptically added. I shrugged my shoulders before answering; "sure, the goat agrees with this".

Lucifer smiled and led me through L.A. It wasn't far of from the nightclub Lux. While we were standing in front of the entrance, I looked at Lucifer. "Why are we here?", I asked. Lucifer just smiled and grabbed my arm. We went to the side entrance, where the bodyguard just nodded and let us in. "You know the owner?", I wondered. Lucifer turned to face me. "I don't just know him, I _am_ the owner",

My eyeballs nearly fell out of my head, if they could. He was the owner? How.. Why.. Why was he involved in this? Okay, if he was the devil, he'd love the sight of dead bodies right?

I followed him to the main area, where a brown haired woman was washing the glasses on the bar. With her was a dark, bald man, who rose from his seat as soon as he noticed Lucifer and me. '_That's the angel who left willingly'_, the voice said. I looked up to the sky. This thing knew a lot but in a very, very cryptic way. I walked over to the man who was sitting at the bar and smiled.

"Grim? You took this woman to be your host?", before I knew what was happening, a sharp pain came from my back. It felt like something crawled _out_ of me. I blinked my distorted, painful vision away and saw a cloaked figure with an.. animal skull for a head.

"Wait..", I blinked at the figure who was now standing next to me. Was this the scapegoat? A spirit thing. This day was getting weirder and weirder. The deer thing, or _Grim_ showed somewhat of a smile. It seemed like that animal skull could move a bit. It made it seem even more like uncanny valley.

The woman rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to me. "What's your name, sweetheart?", she seemed sweet, for now. "Kaily", I strained my neck a bit, "Kaily Grayson",

"The one with many lives", Grim mused on. I quirked an eyebrow at him and looked at him with an annoyed look. "Will you try to speak normal from now on?", I asked him. "It's getting annoying and that cryptic talk is giving me a bigger headache than the hangover",

Grim just smiled at me, not answering my question. The woman chuckled a bit. "I think he needs to spent more time with you in order to learn your way of talking", she explained. I tilted my head, keeping my gaze on the figure in front of me. Spending more time with this dude? I'm not sure.

"I do want to know who you are", I said, taking a step towards Grim. He just smiled, the grin on his face getting even wider. "I am the judge of the mortal", he said. Again the cryptic messages. But okay, spending more time meant better understanding. "Think about it, the judge of the mortals", the bald man said. I looked over to him. He looked familiar. "Have we met?", I asked randomly. The man seemed taken aback a bit. But he recomposed himself. Then crossed his arms and smiled at me. "I don't believe so", he said. I kept looking at him. But eventually let it go. I got a riddle to solve.

_The judge of the mortal_..

Then it clicked. My eyes widen. Most of the things that happened made sense now. The bodies, the fact I was the only one alive and the host thing. This wasn't just some mass murder. This was the doing of the grim reaper.

I was the host to death itself. The personification of death. The grim reaper was an actual person. This was mind boggling. I blinked at the animal head wearing.. spirit thing. This.. _thing_ was inside of me and could leave me just as easily. He could be sharing my body and live an individual life.

This was bonkers! I narrowed my eyes at Grim. "Bullshit", I gritted through my teeth. Lucifer seemed surprised. "You expect me to believe this? The devil is real, that mass murder was what? A natural selection for death's new host?!", I ranted. I turned around and wanted to walk off, when Grim suddenly appeared before me. "Don't do this Grim", I warned him. "I'm going home and you can't stop me",

Grim looked at me with curious eyes, as far as you can call two eye sockets anything like curious. "Home?", he questioned. Man, did this guy even have a home? Where did he come from? I kept looking at him, still making my mind up whether or not to take him with me. But it felt like I had no choice, he was the voice inside my head as well as someone on the outside.

How was I going to explain this to my best friend? Emma is a typical socialite wannabe. She's a great fashion designer and very talented. But she's a skeptic and so not up for paranormal things. Let stand alone death itself in our house. She'd drink even more than she does already to forget Grim would even be here. In my mind I rolled my eyes. Hear me, talking about death like it's a friend that's going to sleep at our couch.

"Yes, home", I said, crossing my arms over my chest. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, looking at each other. I wondered if he was sizing me up. If he was wondering how he could use me. Would he kill me in the end? But what hit me again was something he said when the woman was speaking to me. '_The one with many lives'. _

Finally I decided to give in. "Okay, but do stay inside me... as wrong as that sounds to me", I said. As soon as Grim neared, I pointed a finger up. "One thing though. I live with my best friend, she wouldn't believe me if she saw you, so no creeping out of me",

Grim blinked at me. The how is beyond me. "I'll give you an update as we go home", I said and zipped the jacket I was still wearing shut. No need for people to see the gaint blood stain. "Kaily!",

I turned around to see the woman smiling at me. "Grim can only be seen by those who've experienced a near death experience", the woman said. I gave a nod. Then I turned to Grim and gave him a nod to signal we were leaving. It sort of felt like he was my pet or something. I walked up the stairs and looked over my shoulder to the three strange people. Something in my gut told me I was going to see them again.

"'till next time!", Lucifer said. I narrowed my eyes at them, then turned my head back and walked away from them. I exited the building, shielding my eyes from the piercing sunlight. I checked my phone to see the time. To my surprise my phone battery hasn't died yet. It was like 2 in the afternoon. I'd be surprised if Emma was up already. She works a lot so when she can she sleeps in, until late. Pretty much right before dinner.

I looked both ways before deciding I had no idea how to get home. Lux was like a few miles away from our house. It would be an hour to walk there. I checked the coats' pockets to see if it had some change in there. But no.. unfortunately it was empty. I felt my pants pocket to check if my wallet was still there. Nope, either I lost it or someone on that party had knicked it off me last night. I could go back, but someone _must_ have called the cops already. That many bodies would be noticed by the owners neighbours, right?

So in the end I had to walk. I was thinking about calling my ex, but he'd probably be with his new girlfriend, if he hasn't cheated on her yet. "Love is a strange thing", I heard a certain _someone_ muse in my head. I decided to ignore him, since I wasn't sure how to adress him when he was inside my head. Do I talk out loud or in my mind? But hey, he read my thoughts, maybe it would work.

_'So, Grim, how do you like Los Angeles so far?', _

It remained silent inside my head. No reply from the reaper himself. To bad, I thought to myself, but I wasn't about to go completely crazy and talk to myself. I kept walking, looking straight ahead to navigate the crowd I was going through. You'd never know when you'd run into someone cranky enough to actually cause a fight on the street.

'_It is quite strange; the humans have evolved a lot over the centuries'._

I smirked to myself. Finally I had gotten an answer from my guest. '_You'll be surprised at how stupid some of them still are'. _That had gotten me a chuckle from the old table cloth. I swear his robes remind me of my grandmothers table cloth. So dusty. You know what, I could think of worse people entering my body than death itself. Who knows, things could get more and more interesting with the old geezer at my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

At last, we got home. I looked up at the tall building in front of me. The curtains were open, which usually meant that Emma was awake and probably making breakfast by now. I went over to the door and rang the doorbell, since I apparently lost my keys as well as my wallet. It took Emma a while, but she got downstairs eventually.

Opening the door, I was met with a sight. Her hair was a mess, she was eating ice cream and wearing her bath robe. Well, let me tell you; Emma does _not_ wear her hair like that. I swear she brushes her hair before she gets dressed, sometimes she even brushes it when she's still in bed. Sitting, mind you.

It also seemed like she's been crying.

"Kaily!", she screamed, throwing the ice cream on the floor. She ran over to me and hugged me tight. "I seriously thought you were dead!",

_'Grim can only be seen by those who've experienced a near death experience', _what that woman said to me in Lux came back to me. Me not dying at that party.. could it have been.. because Grim took my body? But how did Emma know about it? Was it on the news already? Now I was pretty glad I didn't go back to look for my wallet. But then again, they probably found it and want to interrogate me. What would I be able to say? Yeah I survived because some demon or angel thing took me over. That hit me; I didn't even know what Grim exactly was.

"I.. I'm.. fine", I stammered, still unsure what I would tell her. None could know about Grim, not until I figured everything out. Like why would he want me as his host? Why does he even need a host. Most importantly, what did he mean about the_ one with many lives. _Was he talking about me? I've heard people experiencing something from a past life, but I never really believed it. You were born to die, like that Lana del Rey song said.

Emma dragged me inside, ignoring the ice cream on the floor. '_We'll have to clean it later', _I heard Grim say in my mind and it made me smile. He has a sense of humour, or is just pretty clean.

She set me down on the couch and stared at the jacket I was wearing. She knows most of my clothing items that are in my closet, so she knows this one isn't mine. She quirked an eyebrow up. Then she grabbed the zipper on the jacket and yanked it down, revealing my bloody shirt. She gasped, jumping back a foot. "It's not my blood", I said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Who's blood is it?", she asked. I shrugged. "Could be the woman I held in my arms before she died", Emma's eyes widen. "What?!", she nearly yelled so loud I think either the windows would break or Grim and I. I winched in pain a bit. Emma's voice could seriously be very high. "Did she see who killed everyone?", she asked me after taking a deep breath. She seemed pretty relaxed. At least, best I've seen her. Ever.

"No, she didn't talk about that", I said and I looked out the window, contemplating whether or not to tell Emma the truth about Grim. I know I could trust her, but again, this was so much to handle. Even I couldn't completely comprehend it.

But one other thing came to mind. "Why were you crying and eating ice cream?", I asked her. '_Ice in cream form? Interesting',_ I ignored the cloth for now and focused on my best friend. Emma wiped her eyes, who began tearing up again. "David left me",

I sat up straight with a surprised look. "Who's David?",

Emma remained silent but eventually bursted out laughing. I was seriously confused. Who the hell is David? Did he come here? Was he even alive? Seriously though, who is David?

"Okay, okay. I appearantly forgot to tell you", she sat down on the couch and wanted to give me a big hug. But something in my body told me that wouldn't go well. But before I could protest, Emma hugged me tight and I felt a certain_ someone _leave my body. My eyes widen in horror as I saw Grim manifested by the large window. His form was the same, the deer/animal skull and robes.

Emma released me, facing Grim. I'm not sure whether or not Emma saw him and I secretly hoped she never had an near death experience. But her face turned pretty pale and her mouth fell open a little. Which actually said enough to me.

She saw death itself in our living room.

"W-w-what..",

I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched Emma walk over to Grim, only to be greeted with a slight bow from the creature. Grim seemed to be in no ill will towards us at least. Those stories we were told at church when we were young were rubbish. Well, to the two of us at least. Most people hopefully never end up in the situation I'm in.

"Uhm, Emma, this is Grim.. or the grim reaper. Grim, this is my best friend and roommate, Emma Anderson",

Grim eyeballed her from head to toe. He seemed to narrow his eyesockets. It made me wonder out of what kind of material Grim was made. Was it something psychical like bone? Bones don't move at the eye sockets, though. "Kaily..", Emma said, her voice shaking, "can I talk to you in the bathroom?",

"That won't do you any good", Grim's voice sounded.. less mysterious and deeper than I expected. Maybe he acclimatizing to our way of speaking? "Why?", Emma was looking at Grim in suspicion. "Yeah, he's kinda a part of me now", I explained. "That woman I tried to help? She was his previous host I think".

Emma looked from Grim, with hesitation, like he could kill her when she'd turn her back on him, to me. She still seemed in a daze, which I don't blame her for. "So.. you're the new host? For what?",

That question made me look at Grim as well. He just floated there, looking at us with his constant smile. I tilted my head. "Well, why are you here?", I asked. Grim again remained silent, which annoyed Emma. "C'mon death, you can't tell us?",

Again, silence.

Emma just huffed and went to her room. As soon as the door closed, Grim floated toward me. "To be honest; I have no clue as to why I am here. What I do know is that I had nothing to do with that mass murder", he admitted.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Your way of speaking get's better", I said. Grim lowly chuckled. "I have been getting used to your way of speaking", he told me. I crossed my arms over my chest and showed somewhat of a smile. "But we do need to figure out _who _would murder that many people",

Emma opened the door. "I'd get the police if I were you", she said. But that got me thinking. Getting the police meant telling them about Grim. That meant getting declared insane. Which eventually meant me going to an insane asylum.

But perhaps the devil himself could help me, or that angel man I thought I recognized. "Grim..", I started. He kept his gaze on Emma, but did turn his head to me when I called his name. I could tell Grim's presence still scared Emma. Or it at least gave her chills. "Do you know the angel man we met in Lux?",

Grim grinned at me. "Don't you?", he asked, but noticed I was still a bit confused. "Allow me to explain", he said and revealed a hand. It was made of flesh, which surprised me to say the least. It was dark, like it had rotten badly, but it was still in one piece. Decomposition usually means the skin would fall off. I had so many questions, but those would have to wait.

"He's Amenadiel", Grim answered. "The first angel God created", Emma added. I sometimes forgot she was a religious person once. But I knew that now it would come in handy at times. But how did I know him? "Do you know how _I_ know him?",

Again, Grim just blinked slowly at me. "I can't tell you that", he said, "you will have to find out on your own".

As much as I wanted to roll my eyes out of frustration, he was just as innocent as I was in this I think. Perhaps he was bound to rules as much as we were to the law? We remained silent for a while. Until Grim decided to speak up again. "There might be someone who knows how to help you find the truth", he said. Emma and I kept looking at him for an answer.

"His name is Arcen",

"Is that foreign?", Emma asked. I kept my gaze on Grim. Arcen, huh? About time I find this.. person.

Whoever he or she was.

**It's a slight surprise, Arcen is a character from my synthetics vs organics story, but I did intend Kaily to be Serah in there but I changed the name, so they could be the same person.. sort of. But anyway, Arcen is going to be an addition to the story, hopefully he'll be able to help Kaily and Grim in their search for answers. Hope you enjoyed and I'll start writing the next chapter as you're reading this most likely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

Grim and I wandered through the streets near my house, trying to find this Arcen person. We walked by shops, schools and parks. Nowhere Grim would perk up or mention something about the person. He only knew the name. We got to the library, when Grim suddenly decided to speak up. "Ah, the place where one's imagination sparks", he told me. Meaning, something must be here. Or a certain _someone_.

I found the one guy Grim meant talking to a few girls. Well, I didn't blame him. He was around 6 ft and pretty muscular but lean. It suited him. He had simple, soft features. It made him look mature, yet a bit younger than he might've been. He had dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. All in all, he looked handsome. He noticed me and signaled the girls to go somewhere else. "I need to talk to my cousin over here, ladies",

I quirked an eyebrow. Cousin? Was this guy for real? In my head, I heard Grim chuckle. Of course he'd think my confusion would be funny. Grim's most likely a demon, enjoying the little things that make humans squirm.

"What are you talking about?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Arcen peered over my head. Which he could easily do. Then he focused his gaze on me again and showed me a smile. Wow, wasn't there anything about him that wasn't handsome?

"It's so those girls don't think you're my girlfriend or anything", he answered. I looked up at him and saw he winked at them. Okay, so our informant was a ladies man. Great. Just great. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of Arcen's face. His eyebrows raised and blinked at me. "Will you focus? I need your help", I told him. He motioned for us to sit at the nearby table. Arcen took a seat across from me. Of course so he'd be able to keep an eye on those girls he talked to before.

"So you're Grim's new host?", he asked. I tilted my head. How on earth would he know that? I mean, sure he might be able to see him, but Emma doesn't really understand that in order to get a new host, the other needs to be on the verge of death.

"Yes, but question", I said and Arcen nodded. "How did you know that?",

Arcen smiled at me, again, wasn't there anything about his that wasn't handsome? "I study mythology and I happened to run into Grim's previous host", he explained. Run into or something more? I wasn't convinced. "Did you know the girl?", I asked him. Arcen shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I knew her name was Savannah, but that's about all I knew about her as a person", he told me. "she told me about Grim though. She didn't know _what_ he was, but she knew he was here for a reason".

I folded my hands and placed them on the table, leaning closer to Arcen. "Did she know what reason that was?",

Arcen leaned forward to face me and I swear it had gotten awkward. He just stared at me, probably studying my face. Then he smiled at me. "Nope, she didn't", he leaned back into his seat, still holding his smile. "Don't let that get you down. Maybe there are books here about death", Arcen said.

I smiled at him. Then I tapped with my finger against temple. "Death is already in here",

That made Arcen's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "Grim's here?", he asked. I rolled my eyes. On one hand he couldn't have known, on the other hand, why else would I be here looking for him if I never met him? I gave a short nod as I maintained eye contact with him.

"I tried to save the previous host", I said, "but she died in my arms, thus giving Grim over to me".

Saying that made it sound we were talking about a baby, not one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. "So Grim passes over to other people when it's host is dying", Arcen mused. "I'm not entirely sure about that, though", I said and was met with an confused look. "I think I was supposed to be dead, but something kept me alive", I explained, "but I didn't die obviously".

Arcen looked like he'd faint any second. He rested his hand on his head. "Man, this is a lot to take in", he said, staring at the table. It remained silent for a few minutes. I decided I had nothing more to say to him and stood up. "Look, thanks for talking but I don't think you can help me", I said and walked over to the library door and opened it. I was just outside when I heard the door open again.

"Wait up!", I turned around to see Arcen, who ran after me apparently. "Weird question, but can I have your number? Not to hit on you or something!", for a second he seemed.. shy. So the ladies man had a softer side? I tilted my head. He's certainly peeked my interest. "Why?", I asked. Arcen rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought; if I find something about Grim, I could call or text you".

It was a bold move, chasing after me instead of those girls. I mean, last time I checked, he was far more interested in those girls before we talked.

I motioned with my hand to give me his phone. He unlocked it and gave it to me. I put my number in his phone and gave it back after I saved it. "Kaily Grayson, huh?", he smiled a bit when he read it and then looked up at me with that same smile still present on his face. "I'll see you later, Kaily".

We parted ways. I stopped walking after a while and turned around. I noticed Arcen did the same. I waved at him and noticed him again doing the same. "What is it with humans and doing the same thing at the same time?", I heard Grim groan in my head. It made me smile. Grim was becoming more and more like a friend of sorts. Maybe having the personification of death inside wasn't such a bad thing.

He's growing on me.

Or ending me from the inside out. I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes as I thought about that.

Then I decided to shrug it off and kept walking home.

_'Bad idea, Kaily, bad idea.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

'_Kaitlynn Ann Rebecca Grayson, aged 25. Brown hair and even darker eyes. Slim posture, not to tall. Mental capabilities are left to the imagination. She does seem better than the previous host; Savannah something.. I didn't pay much attention to detail while vacating her body. She was a nuisance, a dumb woman who panicked about everything._

_This one.. This 'Kaily' person is something else. She's stubborn, determined and actually.. a very caring person. Hurting her will be harder than the other hosts.'_

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I stretched my muscles and yawned again. Man, those terrible nightmares were getting worse every night. Grim was no help either. Well, there was someone else who could help. The devil. I groaned at the idea, but by now he was the only one who could help.

I got dressed and grabbed an apple on my way out. I made it to Lux, where the guy recognized me for some reason and let me in. As I got to the main area, I noticed Lucifer talking to some blonde woman. She was dressed pretty.. formal, she reminded me of a cop. Lucifer noticed me and got this wide, sinister smile on his face.

It caused the cop lady to turn around as well. She seemed suspicious. "Ah, miss Grayson", Lucifer greeted me. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Lucifer with a questionable look on her face. "You know this young woman?", she asks. I gave a short nod. "Uhm, yeah. It's nothing about hooking up though. Trust me; _not interested_", I answered, raising my hands in the process.

The woman looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Then what _are_ you doing here?", she asked me. I gulped. I didn't know her, let stand alone I was going to tell her about Grim. I rubbed my arm. "I..".

"Do _not_ tell her about the murders", I heard Grim in my head. It made me frown, figuratively speaking. If I frowned in front of the police woman it would seem I was insane. "She has questions, which I understand", Lucifer told the police woman. "Detective, this is Kaily Grayson. Kaily, this is detective Chloe Decker".

I gave a short nod towards here. "Pleasure to meet you", she said. I showed a short smile. Chloe slightly touched Lucifer's arm. "We'll discuss the murders later", she said and left. When she passed me, Grim mused something in my ear.

"Very pure, killing her would be a real shame".

I quirked an eyebrow up. Killing her? A cop? Was he out of his mind? If he had one. What he said made me think. What if he had used _me_ during the party to slaughter all those people and when we were done he possessed me? What if that other girl, Savannah, did it? Then it would be a cold case for sure and the families of the victims wouldn't have closure.

Since when did I care about others I didn't even know that much?

I shrugged the thoughts off and focused on Lucifer. I really wanted to know what those nightmares meant. Maybe it was my own demise? Maybe the end of the world?

"What was it you needed, dear?", Lucifer wore his unusual friendly smile again. "I have nightmares", I started, "and no; not the ones little kids get. These ones show me things, like people dying. It get's worse each night and I don't know what to do",

Lucifer listened to me, his face showing no expression at all. It even scared me a bit the longer I looked at him. "Nightmares you say? I have heard of Grim's hosts experiencing them, but they usually never survived that long after",

My eyes widen. I felt my heart beat in my throat. "Why not?", my voice sounded softer and much more scared than I expected it in my mind. Lucifer showed a grin. "Well, they were _dead_ before they could come back to me!".

Arcen didn't understand my mood when he got to me a few hours after my conversation with Lucifer. Arcen scratched behind his head as he listened to me. "This sounds strange", he said. I didn't blame him. Everything I told him seemed strange to me. The devil is real, death can posses people and live in their skin and the nightmares that can apparently eat people alive or something. It made my skin crawl.

"What were those nightmares about specifically?", Arcen asked me. I pulled my legs up on the couch we were sitting on. Lucky for me, Emma was on a date with.. I believe David or something, so she wouldn't barrage me with questions about Arcen. "They were..", I sighed, "I saw people get killed, but the strange thing is, sometimes they looked like me",

Arcen kept looking at me. I noticed through the corner of my eye. "They looked like you?", he repeated what I told him. I nodded. "Yes, but they wore clothes from diffrent timelines. One even went back to the prehistoric times!",

I felt like I was losing my shit right now. Grim did mention 'the one with many lives' a few times now. It started to make me think he was specifically looking for me. But why? And for what? As far as I was concerned, I was just a young adult living her life. Not some experiment for a demon or god or whatever Grim actually was.

It also occurred to me that Grim had been pretty quiet, expect for the time he wanted to kill the detective. Apparently he doesn't like her that much. Grim usually doesn't bother with humans all to much. But he had been acting strange for his doing. Not that I knew him all that well. Until now he did take care of me, but my conscious told me that there was something not right with Grim.

I mean he was the personification of death. He was the judge, jury and executioner of the living. How could all that lead to a good person who comes to earth with good intentions. I didn't know anymore. All I knew was, those nightmares had to stop before they consumed me whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

"A sixth cup already?", Emma asked me. I rubbed my tired eyes. I didn't want to tell her about the nightmares who've been haunting me for a week now. She had enough to worry about. She was just accepted into the prestious fashion academy. I did not make that up. For some reason someone though fashion was such a prestious profession they needed an academy for it. Beats me why.

"Rough night", I replied, taking a sip of the coffee. Grim has not been helpful. He just gotten a lot more... murderous if you ask me. Every human we pass on the street he has some method of disposing of. I'm just glad he's just in my head and not controlling my body. I'd be in jail within a day.

Emma leaned on the counter I was standing in front of. She gave me this look I've hated since we first met in kindergarden. "What?", I asked, getting annoyed a bit. Maybe I needed more coffee. Emma raised an eyebrow at me. "You do know this could kill you right? Coffee isn't that healthy",

I sighed. If only I could tell her. Well, duh, I could. But I didn't want her to worry. Her seeing Grim had already made her question her beliefs. I wanted her to stay as oblivious as possible.

Instead of taking another sip, I threw the rest of the contents of my cup into the sink nearby. Emma smiled at me. "That's my girl. By the way; want to go shopping today? I need some new materials for my clothing line",

I tilted my head after I watched the dark liquid dissapear into the sink. "Sure, I could use a distraction", I murmered. Emma didn't hear the last part and was to focused on the 'sure'.

"We're going to see humans?", Grim sounded in my head. "No killing", I shot back. "Or so help me I'll..",

"Find a priest to excorcise me?", Grim laughed lowly. "Either you'll accept me as a partner or those nightmares will eat you alive", he threatend me. I rolled my eyes. I'd rather be eaten alive.

He seemed pretty okay the first week of having him with me, but now he seemed pretty evil. But I would seek help and hopefully pacify him or end him. I wasn't sure right now which one I wanted. The logical thing would be to end him, he's trying to end _me_ after all. But I don't know, maybe death was just misunderstood. Or in need of a friend. Or maybe I was just being stupid.

A few hours of shopping later and Emma was excited with her stuff and kept looking at it. "The first thing I'm going to make is a dress for you", she told me. I rolled my eyes but smiled regardless. Emma has been trying to get me in a dress since we went to high school. I don't like dressing up girly. Sure for a date maybe, but any other occasion.. no thanks.

I kept looking at the shops we passed. One shop caught my eye. Mainly because I saw Arcen there with another guy. It surprised me he wasn't talking or looking at any girls in there. Emma grabbed my arm which halted me. "That's Arcen Arterius!", she gasped. "He's pretty well known around here".

I looked at her in confusion. How the hell did I not hear from him before I met him in the library?

"Let's go say hi!", Emma grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside the store. She halted us midway through the store. Following her gaze she was looking at Arcen's friend. I have seen _him_ around though. Kyrian or Kiran.. I don't know exactly.

"Kaily?", Arcen's voice rang through. Emma gasped. "You met?", she whispered and then stood up straight as soon as Arcen and his friend came over to us. I smiled slightly. It was more a tired smile. "Are you okay?", Arcen asked me. I gave a short nod. "Sure, I'm fine. Just a bit.. tired".

Emma just looked at us with a gaping mouth. It kinda made me laugh. She was never so shocked to see me talk to a guy. Normally she'd stand around being like a cheerleader on the sidelines, but now, she just seemed shocked.

"Kiran", Arcen said to his friend, "can you take Emma somewhere else? I need to talk to Kaily",

Kiran just nodded dryly and Emma followed him with a certain look on her face. Kinda like a love-struck puppy if you ask me. After they left, Arcen gently grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to a cafe nearby. While we were walking, I kept my gaze on his hand that was on my wrist. "Is this a date? If so; kinda weird way of asking a girl out. I really hope for all the other girls you've never done this to them before", I stated.

Arcen stopped in his tracks. I could tell something was up, because he seemed pretty tense. "We're here", he said and entered. I stratched the back of my head in confusion. I was just joking.. Looking up, I could tell this wasn't an ordinary cafe. Well, mainly because it seemed more.. like a tiny church. What made it a cafe was that the word 'cafe' was written on the sign outside.

I opened the door and was met with a strange smell. Kinda smelled like..

"Bodies", Grim stated. I tilted my head. Bodies? I've never smelled it. Well, at that murder party I survived. But that smelled way more like blood than this. This smelled like something was burning. "Why are we here?", Grim asked me. I slightly shrugged. I couldn't really talk out loud here with him. And I was to tired for a mental conversation.

Arcen came from the back and waved me over. "Where are we?", I asked him. Arcen showed me a slight smile. "I think I found someone who could help you with Grim", he told me and immediately Grim was fighting a mental battle in my head. "We are _not_ going in there", he growled. Before I could argue back, Grim had left my body. His white pinprick dot eyes were glowing red.

"Posuit animo ad otium, daemonium", a low voice boomed through the back of the cafe. Grim and I both turned our heads to the door where a short, fat man was standing. He had a very serious expression on his face. I glanced over at Grim out of the corner of my eye. I half expected him to laugh at the strange old man. But he remained silent, just floating on the spot.

"I told him to be at ease, I'm not here to harm him", the man explained. He made his way over to us, seizing us up on his way over. I kinda wanted to laugh at an old man looking at us like we'd be competition or something.

"Wait, wasn't that latin I heard?", I concluded. I had very little latin in my school years, but the little I did know sounded a lot like that. The little man perked up. "I'm surprised you know the language. Sure, it is taught at some schools, but most young folk don't bother with the language", he said. I smiled warmly. He seemed genuine in what he did, even though I was still not sure what it was he did.

"This is Oliver Wendell", Arcen explained, "he runs this church".

"A church?", Grim seemed pretty much docile at this point. He just floated there, looking plainly out of his eye sockets. It seemed almost... sad. If he wasn't trying to murder me by sending those horrible nightmares after me.

"This is Kaily", Arcen introduced us. "A friend of mine".

I wanted to laugh at him for calling me, a girl, his friend. But the way he was standing there, talking to Oliver, it seemed like he meant it. It made me smile a bit. Knowing amidst all this horror, I made a friend.

Oliver walked over to me, or well, it seemed more like he was walking like a penguin. "Let me take a look at you", he said and looked me over. Then he quirked an eyebrow at me. "Is Grim in the room with us?", he asked me. I wanted to ask him if he was insane. But maybe he never had a near death experience.

"Yes", I said and looked over my shoulder. Oliver looked with me. But of course he saw nothing. "Why are you possessing this young woman?", Oliver asked. Grim just floated there, staring at Oliver. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he didn't let me in on _anything_.

Oliver kept staring into the void. I wanted to tell him he was staring in the wrong direction, had he not been dead serious about staring the way he was staring at. "What are you using her for?", Oliver tried another question. Grim just kept floating and staring ahead. "He knows he's staring into a void, right?", Grim spoke plainly. Usually he was one for a bit more... flair. He just seemed... drained.

"Are you okay?", I asked. I made sure to whisper, so that Oliver wouldn't know Grim was actually here. Something told me Oliver wasn't just the owner of the church. "You are correct", Grim still spoke plainly. "He can't be trusted",

But neither could Grim as far as I was still concerned. I tilted my head in sympathy. I didn't want to be eaten alive by nightmares thanks to him, but he didn't deserve this either. "I have to go", I said and I could see Grim perk up. Arcen looked at me in confusion. "I don't feel so good, I just want to go home", I told him and made my way to the entrance of the shop.

Arcen reached me soon after. "Are you sure?", he asked. It seemed like he didn't believe my story. But I put on my most seductive face and batted my eyelashes at him. "I'm sure", I said in a sultry tone. Arcen seemed to soften up on sight. It had worked. I made it outside. As soon as we left the church, Grim started to rave.

"I will bleed that scoundrel dry, I'll feed him to the hellhound, I'll leave him to bleed in a well, then devour him whole! How dare he!", Grim seethed. He was beyond mad, but for some reason, not at me. It was partially my idea to go to a priest. Somehow he didn't notice that among my thoughts.

"Why did you react so plain when Oliver asked you a question?", I asked, trying to change the subject. Grim wanted to appear outside of me to talk face to face, but refrained from it, because it was pretty crowded here. We'd raise to much suspicion.

"I..." he trailed off. "Don't know",

The answer came several minutes later. It kinda had me worried. Usually he had an answer to almost everything. "It felt as if, someone else had entered my mind and started deciding things for me", he explained. I tilted my head to the side. That was seriously strange. "Did that occur before?", I wondered. Grim shook his head. Don't know how, since he was still in my mind.

"It must've been that Oliver man", Grim seethed. He had gotten angry again. "That wretch. His voodoo stuff must've done something to my mind", he said. Again, I wasn't so sure. Oliver seemed to know what he was doing, but still, didn't seem skilled in excorcism. He might've known a thing or two about spirits.

I looked over my shoulder toward the shop. Something about it chilled me to the bone. There was something about that place that gave me the chills. I don't think it was some sort of church. I kept thinking about it as I was walking home.

"Still going on about that church?", Grim had finally made his way out of me as soon as I closed the front door behind me. I looked at him, Grim looked a lot better than when we were at the church. But something hit me and Grim had the right to know about it. "What if...", I started, "The church we were at wasn't a normal church?",

Grim chuckled. "Darling, that indeed wasn't your average Jesus Christ worshipping church", he stated, "But _do_ go on with your theory, this could be fun",

I glared daggers at him. I was trying to help him! Even though it meant risking my life and getting eaten by nightmares alive.

"What if that place was something like a Satan worship place?",

That seemed to shock Grim. "Why would humans worship him?", he questioned, "They worship you as well", I added.

Grim tilted his head. "Why do humans enjoy death?", he asked me. I took off my jacket and shrugged. "Don't know, honestly. There are races who celebrate you", I said and went upstairs with Grim floating behind me. Before I opened the door I heard voices. Well, one was definately Emma, the other... Kiran?

"Why aren't we entering your residence?", Grim asked. I shushed him by placing my finger on my lips. "Emma's there with someone, I think the guy thats's Arcen's friends with", I told him. Grim peeked his head through the door. I looked at him in awe, he seriously could sneak _through_ a door without being seen.

Grim reeled his head back and looked at me in shock and horror. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you", he told me. I tilted my head in confusion, but the look on his... face? said enough. Something was going on there and we didn't want to have to bleach our eyeballs.

"What are we going to do?", I said. I didn't have anywhere to go. My friends were all at work or on vacation, my brother Richard was a no-go, we weren't exactly on speaking terms. And with him being on the force _and_ with the recent mass murder, I wouldn't be all to comfortable around him. I mean, he doesn't know I was there, but what if some of my DNA was found there and he hears about it?

So no, no family.

"I might have somewhere we can go", Grim offered. I quirked an eyebrow at him. Grim and having idea's wasn't great. "Hel?", I remarked. Grim's face went neutral. I think it was his way of facepalming or something. If I wasn't on unsure grounds with the guy, I might've laughed at it. But I wasn't sure if he was friend or foe.

But I didn't know what else to do and Grim seemed pretty keen on taking me to the place he wanted to go. So, I decided to give in.

"Fine, we'll go where you'll lead me. But it better not be hel or somewhere demonic!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Grim made me walk for about an hour. To bad I had my car keys _inside _the apartment. So getting those without being traumatized was a no-go. But hey, walking is healthy right?

"We're here", Grim stated when I walked past a museum. I quirked an eyebrow up as I watched the building. It didn't look like an ordinary museum, more like one for the occult. You know, the history of Vlad the impaler and all that.

I walked the stairs and took in the scenery. The entrance was adorned with gaint gargoyle statues on either side. One more menacing looking than the other. It honestly gave me the creeps, but something told me Grim didn't want me to go here for fun. He must've had a reason.

Entering, it made one thing clear on me; it was full of mythology! From Medusa to Zeus to Thor and Krishna and Vishnu, nearly every god from every religion was here. It was honestly amazing. There weren't many people around so Grim felt like he could float around freely. It made me look around contstantly out of fear someone would see him and call area 51 on our ass.

"Look here", he said and pointed at an painting. It depicted god, with two women. One looked slightly younger than the other. I tilted my head. They seemed... _familiar_.

My eye fell on the plaque that was placed underneath the painting. "God with his wife and the right hand of the goddess", I read and took a good look at the painting. "Looks familiar doesn't it?", a new voice made me jump. When I looked into the direction of the voice, my eyebrows raised. "Lucifer?", I asked.

"Look at the painting", he told me. I did and squinted my eyes. The younger woman looked very familiar. I gasped when I figured it out. The woman standing among the gods looked _exactly_ like... me!

It felt like my soul had left my body. Why did that woman look like me? It brought me back to when Grim still spoke cryptically. He mentioned me being the one with many lives. Maybe this is what he meant with it?

"You're a god, Kaitlynn", Grim said and I just stared at the painting. What did he mean? That I used to be the right hand of the goddess? I didn't even know she excisted! Besides I've heard about people claiming they lived lives before, but I never thought it would be true. This was mind boggling. Me, a goddess?

"No way", I said. This all seemed like something out of a movie or something. Regular girl finds out she's a god.

Grim kept looking at the painting. It looked like he had fond memories of that time. "Did I know you in that time?", I asked him. Grim blinked, looking to be brought back to reality. He coughed, something I didn't figure he could do. "Ah, perhaps in a diffrent way", he said and kept looking at the painting.

"Do you remember hearing a voice other than your own in your head?", Lucifer asked me. I nearly wanted to make a snide remark about hearing voices, but right now this could be helping me. But I decided to humour the devil. "Sure, probably", I answered. Lucifer and Grim both smiled at me. This was freaking me out to be honest. Both demonic entities were grinning.

"That voice was Grim manifesting himself inside your head", Lucifer explained to me. "I called you...", I trailed off, trying to remember some piece of memory. "Thanatos. Although that's the death of the Greek mythology", Grim told me. This was confusing, there were more gods of death than just Grim? I kept looking at the painting.

"You are a very powerful being Kaitlynn", Grim whispered in my ear. "You could be great".

I tilted my head while looking at the painting. I was looking at _my_ own self. If this was true, I'd have been a very powerful being. Being god's right hand... Or the goddess. I still wasn't convinced and the more I looked at the painting, the more I got convinced I was just regular. A normal young woman.

I turned my back to the painting. I wasn't a god. I as no-ones right hand or left hand or whatever limb! This was the moment I was losing my marbles. Getting to be a host of a demonic entity was bad enough.

"I don't buy it", I said and made my way to the exit. I didn't care wether or not Grim came with me. I didn't care if Lucifer was going to chase me down. I wanted to go home and lay in my bed. I wanted to forget all of this. I wasn't a god. I was just... Kaily.

I walked a steady pace and within thirty minutes, I was home. Kieran had left, I could tell since I heard Emma singing through the door. She can't sing so she usually leaves that torture for my ears only. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Emma was indeed singing. "Where did you go?", Emma asked me as soon as she noticed I was home. I just wanted to blurt _everything_ out. And so I did.

Emma looked throughout the story. "God had a wife?", Emma asked. I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at Emma. "I mean, was that fact? I've never heard it in my bible studies", she said as she thought it through. "And why would she have need for a right hand person?",

I tilted my head. "So you know what that right hand business means?", I asked her. Emma met my eyes, she seemed more serious than anything about helping me. "Some gods had help in doing their work, since managing the entirety of humanity all the while making sure babies where born, people would be able to farm and have help when fighting someone. It was a lot of work", she explained. "Every god had one job, right?", I asked in confusion. Why else would there be so many gods?

"Not entirely", Grim chimed in, "Some gods did more things at once to balance it out".

"So it's kinda like a job?", I asked. Emma also looked at Grim in anticipation. Grim scratcht his skull. "That's how humans would look at it, indeed", he said. "the goddess of creation needed an angel to help her, but in the end she betrayed her right hand and got her killed",

"That angel is me, right?", I asked with an raised eyebrow. Grim's serious expression said enough. I was the that right hand angel that got killed.

Thrilling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Luficer had asked me to come over to Lux the following morning after my discovery. He wanted me to meet someone who was in a similar situation as I was. The invite did surprise me to say the least, I didn't take Lucifer to be the helping kind, although, he could have some strange alterior motives for inviting me. Maybe he wanted to take me to hel or something?

"Why do you think Lucifer wants to see me? Or well... us?", I asked Grim while I was driving to Lux. Grim appeared next to me, seated in the passenger seat. I nearly wanted to ask him to wear a seatbelt.

"I believe I know who you're going to meet", he told me and it made me raise my eyebrows. "His name is Amenadiel", Grim contiued, ignoring my interest, "and he's the first angel".

I tilted my head slightly, just as I was making a turn to the left. "First angel of what exactly?", I asked and I could see Grim shake his head in dissapointment out of the corner of my eye. "He was the first ever to be created. God's firstborn son".

Oh, that made the whole 'first angel' thing make a whole lot more sense. I pulled up on the parking lot next to Lux and got out. I locked the car and made my way in, the bouncer appearantly recognized from the first time I walked in here. "Ah, there she is!", Lucifer welcomed me with open arms as soon as I came into the bar area. I recognized the woman behind the bar. She was the one who spoke to Grim about possessing me.

"Ah Mazikeen", Grim had left me again. This thing became easier and easier for both of us. Which in some sort of twisted sense of humor, it made me happy.

The woman, appearantly named Mazikeen smiled an evil smile. "Welcome back, Grim. I see you haven't killed your host yet", she says, looking directly at me. "She grows on me", Grim answered delighted. "Yeah, like a tumor", I added with a wry smile. Mazikeen laughed, then stopped and looked at us with a serious expression. "Has she found out the truth yet?",

"That the goddess of creation killed me? Why, yes, I did",

Mazikeen's expression turned serious. ""It was horrible. Usually I don't care much about angels, actually; I _despise_ them, goody-two shoes", she said, "But the goddess made you turn Cain into a killer".

My eyebrows raised. ""The worlds first murderer? How did I do that? Seems highly... unlikely".

"You had to undergo some trail or something. Amenadiel told me this, I lived in hel, how else would I know, but he told me that you had to convince Cain to kill his brother", Mazikeen shrugged at the end. "The goddess despised Abel for his.. well, he was boring. She wanted to get rid of him, but unfortunately god noticed you doing what you did and only punished you for it", Grim explained further and it didn't make sense to me.

"She liked to... pardon my expression, fuck up other people's lives?", I asked. Grim grinned at my expression and Maze just poured herself a drink. "Yep. She thought you were to good for your job", she said and shrugged again.

"But where is this Amenadiel you wanted me to meet, Grim?", I asked him. Just as I asked, a tall, dark skinned man walked in, seemingly a bit suspicious seeing Mazikeen and Grim. "I didn't tell you this", Grim whispered, "but Mazikeen is a demon",

I smirked at Grim. I kinda wanted to humor him and play pretend I didn't figure that when she said she hated angels. "Really? You don't say",

If Grim could roll his eyes, he would. Definately would've rolled his eyes at my remark. How I'm still alive and kicking is beyond me. He must really hate me at times.

Amenadiel took a long look at me. "Ah, you must be Grim's new host", he said and held out his hand for me to shake it. Which I did. "My name is Kaitlynn", I said, "but Grim's host sounds better".

That made the supposed angel laugh a bit. He then turned his attention to Grim. "You took her because of..", he stopped as he saw Grim nod. "I wanted her back", he admitted and that made me raise my eyebrow. Grim... missed the old me? What kinda relation did I have to him? I nearly wanted to barf when I thought of it being something romantic possibly. Look, Grim is a... nice enough fellow, but romance? With a floating mass with a deer skull for a head? No. Just, no.

The more I hung out with these.. celestial beings? The more questions I got.

"Grim", I started and he turned to face me. "What do you mean with 'wanting me back'?",

Grim stared at me for what seemed minutes. "I'm not in love with you or anything", Grim spoke softly. For some reason I seemed to be the only one to hear him. "You and I were friends.. since you handled death as well as life",

I was an angel of death? Wow. Okay. Now it doesn't really surprise me that he chose me as his host. "Why the nightmares then, if we're..",

Further I couldn't get with my question, since a woman walked in alongside Arcen. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Kaitlynn Ann Grayson, you're under arrest for suspicion of mass murder".

Grim cursed loudly, luckily inside my head, otherwise I wouldn't even reach the police station, I'd go to an mental institute. I glanced over at Arcen, who seemed just as guilty as I was declared. Did he rat me out? I kept my glare on him as the detective lady placed handcuffs on me.

Of course, Grim followed me to the police station, lucky for me, only through my mind. So I didn't need to worry about anyone having a near death experience and seeing Grim floating about. The detective led me to one of the interrogation rooms and closed the door behind her. She motioned toward a chair for me to take a seat in. I reluctantly did so and the detective took a seat across from me.

"So, Kaitlynn", she grabbed a pack of papers. Her cold gaze fixed on me. "You were at the night of the murder on that party, am I right?", she asked me. She didn't seem angry, as I may have expected cops to be. Like the good cop, bad cop routine.

I just gave a short nod. I wasn't sure how to respond. Honestly, I didn't remember _everything_, I just remember waking up after passing out and that's it. The detective started to write things down. "Do you remember anything that could've led to the murders? Maybe someone having an argument with someone else?", the detective continued her questioning. I took a while to answer, thinking about to that night.

Emma had left earlier because she had a first meeting at her uni. So I was left alone, and I didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary. "No, I didn't see anyone fighting or heard about it", I admitted. Again the detective wrote some things down. "May I ask something?", I asked and continued when the detective looked up, "Why was I arrested? As far as I know there is no real evidence of me murdering someone", I said.

The detective narrowed her eyes at me. I was just asking a question! But I understood. I was the only survivor of a mass murder. Of course I'd be head suspect number one. "Your DNA was found at the scene of the crime", she explained to me. I gulped. "But", the detective looked into the files. "There was no murder weapon to be found".

"From what I could see, it didn't seem like all of them were murdered with a knife", I said. Of course it would make me again seem suspicious. I mean, who said something about a knife? "I mean, it seems to be a murderers favorite weapon of choice",

"Most were dismembered, yes, but some just seemed to have died from shock or something", I said. I've seen enough crime drama's to know _something_ about forensics. The detective wanted to say something when the door swung open. I half expected Arcen or Lucifer to show up. But what I didn't expect was someone completely diffrent.

He was of middle height, broad build en blonde hair. And his name?

Caine.

And his death was _my_ fault.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Caine was here and right in front of me. The man I got convicted to living forever was standing here looking me straight in the eyes. I gulped and in my mind, Grim wasn't to happy for this reunion. _'What on earth is Caine doing here?!' _

Grim was seethed. I wasn't happy either. Stuck here with the man who most likely would love to get his revenge. I've never had a guy wanting to kill me before. I did not like this one bit! As I squirmed in my seat, Caine walked over to the detective and discussed something with her. I couldn't hear it because Grim was talking to me. Something about an escape plan which would totally fail because of the many police officers.

"You're free to go", Caine suddenly said abruptly. I jumped in my seat. "Free?", I gulped. Caine just nodded at me and I got out of the chair. "Thanks, sir", I said and made my way quickly out of the station. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. What on earth was that about? I got arrested! Then met Caine, the man I got cursed! I need a drink after all of this.

'_Why did they let you go?', _Grim asked. I shrugged as I sat down on the stairs of an appartment building closeby. I didn't understand either. But I did have a conclusion. What if he knew it was us and he wanted to get us on his own terms? Outside the law?

'_That is a possibility', _Grim said and it didn't make me feel better. Nothing right now would make me feel better. I just wanted to lay in my bed and cry. Why me? Why was I cursed with eternal life?

Even Grim couldn't answer me. He just felt bad for me. It was the first time Grim was even somewhat sympathetic toward me. I watched the street ahead of me. Cars driving, people walking or skateboarding or riding bikes. All seemed so.. carefree. I kinda wanted that life back. But something in the back of my mind, this time it wasn't Grim, told me that _that_ wasn't going to be the case. I was a celestial being. I'd live eternally.

Every one I love will die way before I ever may.

'_Don't worry my dear, you will die sometimes as well'_, Grim stated. Of course, how could I forget that little detail in all of this? I can't die, I'm the angel of death! I sighed in defeat. "Kaily?", I looked up from my moping to stare into the eyes of none other than Arcen Arterius.

I glared at him as he sat next to me. Arcen noticed it and looked away from me. Suddenly the ladies man wasn't so confident anymore. "I'm sorry", he said. I kept glaring at him. An excuse wouldn't cut it if he did what I thought he did. "For ratting me out to the police?", I asked. Arcen whipped his head toward my direction and he looked in shock. "What are you talking about? I didn't call the police on you", he said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"But you were with the detective when she took me into custody", I explained. Arcen fiddled with his fingers. "I know, she asked me where you were and I knew you must've had some questions", he told me. "Wait, you _know_ Lucifer is, well... _Lucifer_?",

Arcen still looked at his fingers, but the fiddling stopped. "I know about celestial beings if that's what you mean", he said, "I know you're a revived angel and Grim's partner".

My eyes widen. He knew? Okay, he knew about Grim, I knew that, but not that he was aware gods were among humans. Gods and angels. Or well, angels. I don't think God per se would come down. He might think himself to good for these puny humans. Wait, I was a puny human. At least... I still feel like a human. It's not like I can sproud wings at will.

"Arcen..", I started. He looked at me. "Do you know Caine?", I asked him. Arcen looked ahead and thought deeply about it. "I don't know much about the bible stories, but isn't he the one that got cursed by God for killing his brother?",

I gave a short nod. "But do you know who got that idea in his head?", I inquired. Arcen looked at me again, but this time with a shocked expression. "You don't mean...?", he trailed off. But I knew what he meant. I didn't mean to say that Grim and I were responsible for getting Cain to kill Abel. But I did.

"Yes, Arcen. Grim and I actually did it. We got Cain cursed by God",

He looked as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head. "Wow", he muttered, "I can't believe it".

I shrugged. "Believe it man, well, I didn't either, but I did feel this tremendous guilt. Like something told me we did that and it wasn't Grim".

Arcen wasn't sure what to say. I just stared at the floor. I've never told someone something like this, well, at least this open. I mean, Emma would be the first to know things as earth shattering as this. Not some guy I met in the library because someone told me to find him. As I was looking at him, something hit me. Arcen is a pretty handsome guy.

_'Don't go liking humans now, darling. We're getting closer to your answers'_, Grim said to me. Couldn't afford distractions? I wasn't even... I shut my thoughts before Grim could scold me.

"What are you going to do now?", Arcen asked me. I blinked. Well, I had to warn Lucifer that Cain was roaming in the area and that he might be aware that we were too. He could be dangerous. I mean he can't die, why not take a chance and hurt the person who got him into this in the first place?

I got up from the stairs we were sitting on and stretched. "Well, my best bet is to warn Lucifer about this before Cain get's to him first", I said. I waved and walked off but Arcen caught up to me. '_Why is this human so persistent?'_, Grim asked me. I shrugged. He's nice, I thought to myself and to Grim, better than Toby. The ex who dumped me for someone who looked like she could be.. someone with a _certain_ profession. No offense to them, I mean, I kinda respect them, doing so many people at will.

But he didn't just dump me, he cheated on me to boot. Which was _great_. I burned my sheets after I kicked them both out of my house. Maybe that's what drawn Grim to me, ritualistic burnings.

"Kaily! Wait up", Arcen said, he stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my arm. He stood in front of me, his hand still holding on to my arm. "I was wondering... ", he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

I smirked, enjoying this once ladies man turning into a blabbering idiot. "What's wrong? I mean I'm just a girl, right?", I teased him. Arcen coughed in his hand and looked at me. "A girl with death itself as her companion living within her is not someone I'd call _just_ a girl", he replied with a smile.

_'Was that something you humans would call "touché"?', _Grim asked me and I giggled. "That would indeed be a touché, Grim",

Arcen smiled confidently at me. It seemed Grim's joke, althought he couldn't hear it, made him at ease a bit. But I got it, appeasing Grim would be harder than a stern father not wanting his daughter to date guys before a certain age.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime? Like go for dinner or a movie?", he asked me straight out. I smiled. No guy had peaked my interest after Toby dumped me that way. I tilted my head with a smaller smile thinking about a certain _small_ detail. "You don't mind having to deal with Grim?", I asked him. Arcen looked me in the eyes and simply shook his head.

Well, that was the nicest thing to happen to me, but I wanted to make one thing sure. I grabbed Arcen's hand and let him towards our house. "Don't get the idea I will sleep with you before any date", I said. Arcen's eyes betrayed the want, but he just nodded and gave me a smile. "Grim", I said as I opened the door, "C'mon out".

As asked, so he did. Arcen gulped a bit before he saw Grim, but relaxed once the two met face to face. "Ah, young master Arterius", Grim said, "Good to see each other face to face again".

Arcen seemed confused. "Oh, wait, we met at that cafe, didn't we?", he asked. Grim gave a short nod. "But thanks to that _friend_ of yours, I wasn't able to have a normal conversation with you before", Grim still wasn't pleased we actually tried to get rid of him before. Of course that was when he wanted to get rid of me as well. I like to believe we got along better now that we have a common enemy. Or someone who wants us both dead.

Grim kept his glare on Arcen and I half expected him to get nervous or scared even, but Arcen just stood there with an unfazed expression. I was kinda impressed, I figured any guy I'd bring home from now on would run at the sight of death glaring at them.

"Grim", I said and he turned to face me. "I'm sorry", I said. Arcen seemed genuinely surprised to hear me say that. But I meant it. Grim had been helping to me ever since he admitted to me that I was his long lost companion. He missed his friend, whom was torn from him. By my own stupid mistake.

"Apology accepted, my dear", he said and turned his attention back to Arcen. "Now, where were we?", he asked. Arcen, still unfazed, just replied, "You were checking me out to see if I was worthy of taking Kaily out on a date",

I tilted my head. He suddenly seemed pretty determined to take me out. I mean, I could use the distraction from someone trying to maybe or maybe not kill me. "Ah, yes, your desire to _fornicate_ with my host", Grim said coldly. My eyebrows raised. Could he read people's desires? Read their minds, maybe?

Arcen gulped. I don't think Grim was suppose to guess this little secret. I decided to keep quiet, unless Grim would threaten him. "We have bigger issues right now than this... date thing. There is an ancient maniac on the loose and all you could think about is how to get her to sleep with you!", Grim spat out angerly. On one hand, I did understand Grim's anger. There were more important things than dating right now. But on the other.. no, hell no!

"That it? You only want to sleep with her?", Grim was seething with anger. Arcen seemed like an ally, but now. Grim wasn't too sure what to think about him. Neither did I to be honest. "Ancient maniac?", Arcen asked. His gaze was on me, ignoring the pissy god next to him.

"Caine is probably after us for cursing him", I said and managed a sad smile. "I mean, who wouldn't be pissed at the person who made them immortal? Forever suffering and never dying".

"Didn't figure for a poetic, dear", Grim stated. I shrugged. "I guess in a previous life I enjoyed poems",

Arcen started at me and Grim with his eyes nearly bulging out of it's sockets. It was hard to believe that a girl you've met a couple of weeks ago turns out to be the host to an ancient being and she herself turns out to be a god or angel herself. Yeah, if it wasn't my life, I would've loved to read about it.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my laptop from under the couch. We don't exactly have the safest neighbourhood and Emma said that burglars don't really look under couches. If they do, she owns me a new laptop.

While I waited for my laptop to start, a question popped into my head. "Grim, what exactly _are_ you?",

Grim turned away from Arcen. While I was pretty sure the guy had eyes in the back of his skull. "Not sure, to be honest. It depends which culture you ask", he answered. I tilted my head. I forgot that Grim excists among more than one religion or culture. I was to focused on the one guy who most likely wants to kill us.

"Back to the ancient maniac", I said and crossed my arms. "There might be someone who could help us", Grim said with a grin. I tilted my head. Who on earth would be able to help us?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. **

Closing the laptop, I kept my eyes on Grim. He just floated there, doing nothing. After like five minutes of waiting, I had enough. "Grim", I said to draw his attention. I contiued once I had gotten it. "You said you knew someone who might be able to help us. Who is this person?",

"Azreal", Grim answered me. I tilted my head, but Arcen answered before me. "The angel of death? What is it? Your protogé?",

Grim just stared at Arcen, seemingly refusing to answer. Grim _really_ didn't like him. "Grim, be nice", I said, rolling my eyes. Ancient being but acting like a child. Ridiculous. Grim blinked at me. I was still unsure how one could blink without eyelids, but stilll somehow he managed. "I collected the souls and she would guide them towards their destinations", Grim reluctantly answered.

"But can there be two angels of death?", I wondered. Since I was Grim's host, I sort of became an angel of death as well. Or perhaps I possessed Grim's abilities? "You were an angel of creation. So, to answer your question; _no_, there cannot be two angels of death", Grim told me.

I suddenly looked at my hand. For some reason. I wasn't really sure why I did that, but I felt like something had happend to it. "Ah, yes. Your hand", Grim noted. "Do you remember the story?",

Arcen looked at my direction. "Your hand has a story?", he seemed amused. What? Did he expect it to have a life of it's own? Well, shit. At this point I'd believe anything that would have happend to me. "It sort of has", Grim answered before I could make a snide remark. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning of when we met again",

Arcen and I both gave a short nod. I sat down on the couch and Arcen followed suit. Grim floated towards us and stopped until he was in front of us. "Our story begins in the year 1600. You were born as Belle D'Athos, daughter of Thomas D'Athos and Katherine D'Athos. And yes; _the _Athos of those musketeers was your uncle. You've lived quite the prominent lives. But around 1613, your parents tried something. They had a slight interest in the occult. They had heard about excorcisms and were curious what it would do to a young girl".

I was dumbfounded. My _own_ parents drove Grim into me? Through witchcraft?! What were they thinking? "They put a demonic entity into me for fun?", I asked. Grim shrugged, unsure what the actual answer would be. "I am not sure, to be honest", he admitted. "I do believe they conducted some sort of research on the matter, but further I cannot say more",

Arcen glanced over at me while I just stared ahead of me. My own parents... gave me a demon. It would've been ironic if it had happend on my birthday or something. "But my name... Wasn't always Kaitlynn?", I asked. Grim shook his head. "Most parents settle on the same because it's easier for me to find you", he said. "They knew?", I wondered.

Grim shook his head again. "They had no idea what you could do or what you actually were. In all technicality; you're just a regular human woman",

"But as of the goddess' betrayel..", he started. "You were an angel of creation, the goddess' right hand. One day however, your left hand started to _kill_ the things you touched", I tilted my head as I listend to Grim's story. My own hand killed things? Wow. "Did this Azreal have anything to do with it?", Arcen asked. Grim looked at him, for a second I expected either no answer or a snide remark, but he actually thought this one through.

"Perhaps, she claims to have no involvement in Kaitlynn's banishment to the human world, but it could be the goddess used her daughter's abilities to banish her", Grim said, thinking out loud. "I tried to stop her", Grim suddenly went a lot more... sentimental. I gave Arcen a glare because I noticed he found this slightly amusing. Those two really couldn't get along.

I decided to remain silent, giving Grim the opportunity to continue his tale about me. He must've really cared about me the angel, if he was willing to defend me from the goddess herself. "She had revealed to some angels her plan to stop you from becoming to powerful. By making your hand kill things, it would seem you could not help the goddess anymore and she would need someone else to help her. Someone less powerful", he said.

"One of them was Azreal, who immediately went to me, as she's my assistent of a sort", he contiued, "I tried to get audience with the goddess, but she wouldn't see me, she probably knew that I was aware of her plan. And on you went, surprised and all about your condition. The bait had worked and you were complete at her mercy".

All I could do was sit there in awe. I felt stupid for falling for something so... well, I had no idea she was planning any of it, so how could I have known? But I still felt stupid for falling for that.

"She gave you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Make yourself better. And that was convincing Cain to kill his brother", Grim said. "Low and behold", I motioned my hands over my torso, "The aftermath of that whole ordeal".

I sat down in lotus position on the couch and stared at the coffee table in front of me. I couldn't look Grim or Arcen in the eyes. Or eyeholes, whatever Grim has. I felt... I don't know how I exactly felt, but I didn't feel good. Arcen noticed and carefully took place on the couch as well. He placed his hand on my knee, making me look at him.

"This is _not_ your fault. You and Grim both tried to do the right thing", he told me. I managed a somewhat fleeting smile. It was sweet what he said and I could tell he meant it, but right now nothing would make me feel a lot better.

We stayed like that until Grim looked at the window. "Ah, _she's _here", he announced. Before I could ask who Grim had meant by she, a woman was standing in my living room, with enormous wings pretuding from her back. She was an angel, alright. "Grim, what's up!", she said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. She spoke like.. someone from our age. I expected her to sound older, just like Grim.

Perhaps she was trying to fit in with humans?

"Ah, Azreal, welcome back to earth", Grim said. Azreal smiled, she seemed like a happy go lucky kind of person. It was almost hard to believe she was the angel of death and Grim's sort of assistent. But looks could be deceiving. "You're the one with the nightmares, right? The girl from that mass murder! I swear it was _brutal_", Azreal kept rambling. Damn, never knew someone who could talk almost as fast as Emma could whenever she was excited.

"Call me Rae, or Rae Rae", Azreal said. "Kaitlynn", I gave her a slight wave and a half smile. "How are the nightmares?", she asked when she gotten closer towards me and Arcen. "They're subsiding", Grim answered for me. Azreal gave him a look, like she wanted to hear an answer from me. "I'm relatively okay", I admitted. "Grim and I have a better understanding for one another, so the nightmares are a lot less",

Azreal gave a nod and grabbed a chair that was standing nearby. "So", she said and she plopped on the chair. "What do you need me for, Grim?".


End file.
